


Tidal change

by Linisen



Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Yuri Plisetskys unrequited crush, regency style, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor knew he should stay put, but truly how could he, when Yuuri’s eyes locked on his, deep brown speckled with gold, and smiled widely? Victor took a rushed step forward, and Yuuri used the last step of the carriage stairs to spring forward, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders.“Vitya!”A rush of sweet overjoyed omega scent, filled with vanilla, cherry blossoms and smoky sandalwood, came upon Victor, and he gasped as he pulled Yuuri close to his chest, unable to stop himself from taking a deep breath of it. Yuuri smelled heavenly, in a way Victor had not noticed before. He felt warm against his chest, his form fitting well in Victor’s embrace. Something hot pooled in Victor’s gut, and as Yuuri pulled away slightly to look at him, he felt his heart flip in his chest.Or. Victor has presented as an alpha since he last saw his childhood friend, omega Yuuri Katsuki, and some unexpected feelings arise when they meet again.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730575
Comments: 54
Kudos: 454
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	Tidal change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katheneverwrites (mandolinearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandolinearts/gifts).



> Written for day five of YOI Regency Week - Free day. Written for the lovely Kathe <3
> 
> Beta read by the amazing [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8).

Victor was beyond excited. For almost a year now, he had gone without the companionship of his best and longest friend, and Victor missed him dearly. An eleven months of not being able to send correspondence or meet, even though the latter was nothing unusual for them, had been dreadful. Victor had felt it much more this year since they had not been allowed to send letters. He had cursed his presentation on multiple occasions for coming just shy of a fortnight after Yuuri and his family had departed, and since his best friend had presented as an omega two years prior to Victor’s presentation, and none of them were mated, they were not allowed to keep corresponding. 

It felt ridiculous. Even if Victor himself were physically different now, had grown a good ten centimeters and had added on muscles to his frame rapidly, it did not mean that he was any different in his state of mind. He and Yuuri should be allowed to send letters as they had done before, trading stories of their adventures apart, and plan the ones they would indulge in the next time they saw each other the coming summer. Now, Victor’s mother had to send a letter to Yuuri, explaining why Victor could no longer answer his letters, and that they would have to hold out on seeing each other until Victor was fully settled. Victor had felt he was fully settled soon after the presentation had passed, but his parents were firm. They did not go to attend the winter ball at the Katsuki residents that winter, and they did not spend Christmas with them as they usually did. It was preposterous. Victor could handle himself fine around unmated omegas, had proven himself on numerous occasions. 

He had never understood it, how when Yuuri came to visit after he had presented, Yuri Plisetsky became even more disagreeable than he normally was. Yuuri, who was two years Victor’s senior, had not let the societal burdens of his dynamic change the way he sought about the world after the presentation. Yuuri still played cricket when given the chance, was a good rider with one leg over each side of the horse and ran around playing tag with the kitchen staff's children. It drew Yuri Plisetsky, who was one year Yuuri’s senior and presented as an alpha at the same time as Yuuri became an omega, completely up the walls. Victor would laugh at him, how he shouted and stomped at Yuuri for being improper, all the while the omega simply raised an eyebrow in confusion, jumping down from the tree he had climbed to save a kitten. Yuuri seemed to pay Plisetsky no mind, smiling warmly at Victor as he caught him on the way down, asking if they should go see if they could take the horses out. 

Victor wondered, looking over at his cousin standing next to him, expression pinched as they waited for the Katsuki carriages, how this summer would be. He surely hoped him and Yuuri would not be kept apart, and that Plisetsky would behave himself. Victor missed Yuuri. His witts, his determination, his kindness. Victor wished they lived closer, so he could see him daily, he always had. Still, now they would have four full weeks, and Victor planned to spend as much of it as he could by Yuuri’s side. 

He perked up as the carriages came into view, smiling widely as his excitement grew. The horses' hooves drumed steady as they trotted up to the house, stopping in front of the entrance. Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki were out first, smiling and greeting them warmly. Victor adored them, truly, but as of right now he wished for the pleasantries to be over so he could see Yuuri. Mrs. Katsuki looked over his larger form, complimented his still long silver hair, and then finally, finally moved away to give Victor a free view of his own father helping Yuuri step out of the second carriage. 

Victor knew he should stay put, but truly how could he, when Yuuri’s eyes locked on his, deep brown speckled with gold, and smiled widely? Victor took a rushed step forward, and Yuuri used the last step of the carriage stairs to spring forward, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders. 

“Vitya!”

A rush of sweet overjoyed omega scent, filled with vanilla, cherry blossoms and smoky sandalwood, came upon Victor, and he gasped as he pulled Yuuri close to his chest, unable to stop himself from taking a deep breath of it. Yuuri smelled heavenly, in a way Victor had not noticed before. He felt warm against his chest, his form fitting well in Victor’s embrace. Something hot pooled in Victor’s gut, and as Yuuri pulled away slightly to look at him, he felt his heart flip in his chest. 

He was beautiful. He had always been handsome, sweet when they were small, but became more of a polished beauty as they grew. Now, Victor could hardly take his eyes off him, even as he sat him down on the ground carefully. Yuuri did not let him go, his hands trailing down Victor’s shoulders to stop on his forearms. He was taller than Yuuri now. There was something strange about it, but not unsettling. It made Victor want to wrap his arms around Yuuri again, but that would hardly be proper.

“How big you’ve gotten,” Yuuri laughed with a joyous smile. “Presentation becomes you Vitya.” His eyes trailed over Victor’s face, and then he regrettably stepped out of Victor’s arms fully to observe him further. Victor hoped he was to Yuuri’s liking. He was not fully sure why it felt so important, only that he felt as though his heart might break if Yuuri did not find him at least agreeable. Perhaps it was because he found Yuuri so lovely, with his long dark hair, his curves, his handsome features, and his appealing scent. “You are very handsome.”

“Thank you,” Victor answered, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. “You look lovely as well, Yuuri.” His heart raced after giving the compliment, feeling clumsy and unjust of what he actually thought of Yuuri’s appearance, his mind. Yuuri still smiled, and he stepped closer, clearly leaving all decency they should be having to the wind, going up on his toes to leave a kiss on Victor’s cheek. Victor’s heart had never beaten so fast in his life. 

“I have missed you,” Yuuri said as he pulled back, hooking his arm in Victor's. “Please tell me everything that has happened since I last saw you.”

“Certainly. Let's go in for tea,” Victor agreed as he turned them towards the house, a feeling of wanting to do anything, give Yuuri anything he wished. As he walked inside he caught the gaze of Plisetsky, who eyed them closely. His attention seemed not on the pair of them, however, but on Yuuri alone. Victor felt something close to possessiveness wrap around his heart, and he had to hold back the growl that tried to climb it’s way up his throat. 

Oh. 

Perhaps this was what his parents had referred to when saying Victor could not meet with Yuuri during the winter, for his presentation was so new. The coin finally dropped for Victor as they entered the sitting room, making sure to seat Yuuri as far from Plisetsky as possible, watching the other alpha snere. Plisetsky fancied Yuuri. It was why he had acted so odd all of last summer, and the one before that. Victor looked back towards Yuuri, seeing his soft cheeks, his sharp jaw and slender nose, his long lashes and his pretty smile. His stomach fluttered. 

Perhaps Victor fancied him too. 

* * *

The Katsuki’s had been there a mere three days as Victor fell even more for Yuuri Katsuki. In the days that lead up to the event, Yuuri and himself had caught up, and the more time they spent together the more Victor felt the jittery feelings of love. Yuuri was impossible to resist. Everything the omega did seemed to sit right with him, and Victor craved his company, more so now even then he had before. 

He was out in the garden fencing with Plisetsky and Giacometti, the latter having come from his own cottage that he and his mate rented from Victor’s family. Giacometti had married Phichit just last season, and the mated pair were as happy as ever. Victor knew the Katsukis, and especially Yuuri, enjoyed the company of them both, and they had therefore been in attendance every night for dinner. Otherwise they usually only came once a week, for the trip, even within the Nikiforov estate, was quite the distance. Victor knew his parents always leant them the carriage, but as of now Yuuri has offered theirs, and Mr. and Mr. Giacometti had wholeheartedly agreed to dine with them. 

Victor had just finished a set against Plisetsky as Yuuri and Phichit came out into the gardens, carrying a tray of lemonade. At the sight of the omegas all three alphas stiffened, smiling widely and greeting them joyously. Phichit handed a glass over to Giacometti, who smiled and pecked his mate's cheek, as Yuuri handed drinks to the rest of them. 

“How goes the fencing?” Yuuri asked as Victor took his glass, leaving the tray on a nearby table. “Do you still beat Mr. Plisetsky at every turn?”

“Surely he does not,” Plisetsky said sharply, and Yuuri turned his gaze from Victor to the other alpha, gaze unimpressed. 

“I am sure that you have every now and then gotten the better of him,” Yuuri agreed. “But you might have forgotten that I have fenced against you many times prior, and I am aware of your strengths and weaknesses, as well as Vitya’s. I am sure he can take you down most of your duels, as I have also done.”

“That was years ago, before presentation,” Plisetsky shot back. Yuuri nodded agreeingly. “I have improved my form since then, and I cannot imagine you would be able to take me down so easily now.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked, and that lovely determined glimmer in his eye flickered, as if a flame had been brought alive. “Would you be interested in trying?”

“I am sorry?” Plisetsky said in shock, but Yuuri would have none of it, turning his focus back to Victor. 

“May I borrow your gloves and foil?” Yuuri asked, and Victor agreed immediately, excitement rising in his chest. It was lovely still, to see Yuuri be Yuuri, no matter his dynamic. 

“You cannot be serious?” Plisetsky asked. Yuuri smiled, and no sooner than Victor had blinked had he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, leaving them with Phichit who had seated himself next to his husband on a spectator bench. “What are you doing?”

“I am full heartedly serious,” Yuuri said, lifting one side of his skirt, tying it into the waist. “One can not fence in heels. It throws off the balance.” Plisetsky looked on with as much shock as Victor did amazement, adoring the excited scent of the omega as he helped him into his own gloves and handed him the foil. Yuuri smiled sweetly, which sent butterflies swarming in Victor’s chest. Had he not wanted to see Yuuri lay Plisetsky’s attitude to the ground by a victory, he would have begged to fence against the omega himself. Yuuri’s eyes lingered on him just one moment longer, and then he stepped onto the grass court. “Do you accept my challenge Mr. Plisetsky?” Yuuri asked as he turned fully to him. 

Victor did as well, seeing the alpha red faced - eyes on Yuuri’s bare ankles. Victor had a hard time prying his eyes from them himself, even if he felt he held his composure better than his comrade, who looked as if he was overcome by the situation entirely. Victor could relate. Yuuri was an amazing creature, so full of life and spirit. Victor would be happy to spend his days beside him, with his hand in his own, with their lips pressed together, with their bodies pressed close in bed as they slept. He wondered if Plisetsky longed for such a thing as well, and that now familiar jealousy turned in Victor’s stomach. 

Plisetsky found his composure soon enough and stepped onto the court with a huff. Yuuri looked pleased, and he smiled as they took their stance, eyes sharpening as Victor called out for them to fence. Yuuri’s footwork was quick, and Plisetsky, who was usually sharp if impulsive, was clearly off his game. It took Yuuri almost no time at all to have rendered the alpha to losing after the tip of the foil had poked into Plisetsky’s chest three times. They both thanked each other after the match, and Victor could see the high blush on the alpha’s cheeks as Yuuri congratulated him on his improved speed and calculation ability as they shook hands. What if Yuuri fancied Plisetsky too, in a way he did not with Victor? Yuuri was smart and sweet, interesting and surprising. Did he find Victor dull? Was Plisetsky more to his liking? Victor hoped not, but he could not deny that Yuuri was far above him, maybe not in statute, since their families had similar wealth and status, but surely Yuuri was far too lovely to want someone as Victor. He should try to pull back his affection, so not to make the omega uncomfortable. 

Still, it was so hard when Yuuri turned to him with a smile, to not walk over and congratulate him warmly. 

* * *

Yuuri had never known an evening as lovely as this one. He had attendend many dances in his life, but this one was more pleasant than all of them. He expected it had everything to do with the company, but that was to be expected from such an event. He had his close and dear friend Phichit present, and they both traded stories and made jokes all through the evening when they came together. Phichit was often whisked away by his mate, and Yuuri did not mind at all in Christophe doing so. They were a lovely pair, and Yuuri had been utmost happy to see them wed last summer. 

Another reason in finding the evening so agreeable was the man currently by his side. Victor looked dashing in his blue tailcoat, swirling gold patterns embroidered into it. Yuuri was so happy he had decided to wear his golden dress and sapphires, for now it looked like they matched. They had danced a few sets throughout the evening, and Yuuri had never known a better partner. Perhaps his emotions towards the alpha played a part in his opinion, but he could hardly care. 

He had always loved Victor, and now after they had both presented it was as if something had settled between them fully. They had been at the Nikiforov estate but a week and a half, but Yuuri already knew that were Victor to ask him to be his mate he would agree. He had grown from adolescence into a fine man, a strong and smart alpha, with a kind heart and good spirit. Yuuri now longed to run his fingers over Victor’s skin, press his lips to his cheeks, his lips, his neck. He had found himself wondering on several occasions how a mating bite might look on Victor’s neck, possessive and greedily imagining it to be his, a matching one on his own. 

“Do you wish to dance with someone else for a moment?” Victor asked, and Yuuri blinked up at him with a frown. What a preposterous thing to ask. Had it been up to Yuuri, they would have danced each set together. “I do not wish to keep you from the party, as lovely a dancer as you are.”

“Do you wish to be rid of me Vitya?” Yuuri asked, hoping it was not the case, that he had not misread the alpha so thoroughly. Victor's gaze turned soft, and he grabbed Yuuri’s hand to bring up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s gloved knuckles. Yuuri felt unbelievably warm under it, wanting more, longing for more kisses wherever Victor would give them. 

“Never,” the alpha promised, and Yuuri smiled joyously, his skin tingling. “I always want you by my side.”

“Then dance with me again?” Yuuri asked, heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. He hoped that Victor would ask him to marry him soon. Yuuri would agree in a heartbeat.

* * *

Victor was on his way down to meet Yuuri in the sitting room. They were to have tea, and then perhaps a stroll of the grounds if the weather was good, a reading in the library if it was not. He was in high spirits, but was interrupted mid-step as he walked past the maids doing up the guest rooms. The maids were speaking in loud voices, so it was not hard to hear their intentions, and they made Victor stop in his tracks just outside of the open room. 

“It is true, I promise,” Hilda pressed. “Howland saw Mr. Plisetsky buy an engagement collar just two days ago at the jewelers.” 

The news made cold wash over Victor, and he could not stop himself from continuing listening in, even if it was not proper. From what he gathered of his friend, Plisetsky only had interest in one omega, and it was the same that owned Victor’s heart - and would forever do so. 

“How odd,” said Sara. “I should think him wanting more of a confirmation of Mr. Yuuri Katsuki’s affections before asking such an important question, for surely I am not the only one who has noticed there being no love other than the one for a sibling from Mr. Katsuki towards Mr. Plisetsky?”

“I would agree, but would they not make a dashing match?” Hilda continued, making Victor’s heart sink. Would Plisetsky be a better match for Yuuri? Would Yuuri prefer him to Victor’s affection? He had often been told he was too much, to jolly as well as emotional for an alpha. Perhaps Yuuri agreed. “And Mr. Plisetsky is most handsome, and he has a good name and inherited well from his parents as they passed. Mr. Katsuki could do much worse I would say.”

“Are we sure it was for him?” Sara pressed. “He could have picked up the collar for someone else. Do not go stirring rumours where there might be other truths.” 

“Howland was sure he overheard them speaking of it being for Mr. Plisetsky himself to give, who else would he ask but Mr. Katsuki?”

Victor could listen no more. He walked past the room and down the stairs, his mind heavy with thought as he descended. He came into the sitting room only to see Yuuri in conversation with Plisetsky, the alpha looking much less angry then he usually did. He looked almost soft, expression light as he looked upon Yuuri. Victor’s heart clenched painfully. Perhaps they would be a good pair. Perhaps Plisetsky had much more to offer Yuuri than Victor did.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said with a smile as soon as he noticed him, and it was so warm that it was almost enough to pause Victor in his thoughts of them together, to bring back the warmth that looking upon Yuuri always brought. Still, his heart was too heavy with doubt, and he could only manage a stilted smile. “Is something the matter? Will you come sit with me?”

“I fear I should not. I am not feeling well. I only came down to tell you so you were not waiting for me,” Victor said, and Yuuri hastily stood. 

“Are you ill?” he asked, taking a step closer, stopping only as Victor took a step back from him. It wounded him to see Yuuri’s hurt expression, but he should push himself onto Yuuri no longer. “Can I help you in any way?”

“No, I shall go back up and rest. Please enjoy your day. Perhaps Plisetsky can entertain you while I’m recovering.” It made Victor feel sick to say the words, to leave Yuuri in another alpha’s hands, but what else could he do? Yuuri was the most lovely being in the world, and Victor did not wish to hold him back for anything. He was lacking, he saw that now.

“Alright,” Yuuri agreed slowly, as if reluctant. “I hope you feel better soon. Shall I send for something to be brought to your room? Tea? Some soup perhaps?”

“That will not be necessary. Thank you,” Victor said, and then hastily left the room, heart heavy and tears in his eyes. 

* * *

Yuuri could not fathom what had happened. From one day to another it seemed as Victor’s affection towards him had vanished to be exchanged instead with unease. Yuuri could not comprehend what had happened. He had gone over every action, every interaction, every detail. He had found many where he had been at fault, might not have been as proper as a well-bred omega should, but Victor had never seemed to mind before. Yuuri’s heart ached, and he had cried himself to sleep each night for a week since it became clear to him that the man he loved wanted nothing to do with him. 

Unable to stand spending time in the Nikiforov manor any longer, Yuuri had taken his horse to the Giacometti cottage, where he had been welcomed with open arms and warm tea. Phichit had prompted almost immediately to Yuuri’s gloomy mood, and it took Yuuri almost no time at all to open his heart and pour all of his sorrows out of it. They had listened intently, and Phichit had given him a shocked look, turning to his husband once Yuuri was finished explaining. 

“Chris, have you heard anything on the matter?” he asked. “Has Victor confided something in you that we are missing? Surely there must be something that has made him turn so cold?”

Chris sighed, an action that spoke volumes. Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, feeling his heart sink. So there truly was something Yuuri had done. He could almost not bear it. He loved Victor most dearly, and to have to face them not being together would be the biggest heartbreak of Yuuri’s life, present and future, he was sure of it. 

“I have, but I assure you it has nothing to do with your actions per say,” Christophe said, and Yuuri frowned as he looked at him.

“What is it then? I beg of you to tell me so I can make it right,” Yuuri pleaded with urgency. There was but a few days until he and his family were to return home, and he did not want to leave things in such a manner, especially since they could not correspond once Yuuri had departed. “Please Christophe.”

The alpha sighed and stood to leave the room, both of the omegas looking after him in bewilderment and then at each other. Luckly, the alpha soon came back, a note in his hand. He sat back down into his chair, and fixated Yuuri with his gaze.

“Now, it is not like me to do so, but I thought it was better you heard it directly from the horse's mouth, so to speak,” he explained.

“Is that a letter from Victor?” Phichit asked, and Christophe humed in agreement. Yuuri was on the edge of the couch, wondering what Victor could have written to his friend about him, and about his changed behaviour.

“ _ Dear friend _ ,” Christophe read. “ _ I write to you in distress, for I have fallen madly in love with a man who I fear will never love me in return. Mr. Yuuri Katsuki has stolen my heart, and he does not know of it. I do not think I shall ever get it back, nor do I intend to. He is the most lovely creature I have ever met, smart and witty and kind. My days are much brighter as I spend them by his side, and each moment I do not have him within looking distance my eyes search for him, but my heart has deceived me. How would I ever be worthy of such a vision of a person? Of such a true beauty of a man? I will never, and I have realised that now. My heart shall bleed, for I am sure Plisetsky will soon ask for Yuuri’s hand in marriage, and Yuuri will accept. I want nothing but happiness for him, but I must concede I will be terribly jealous and pained by their matrimony. How shall I live on Chris, with this crushing pain in my chest? With a bleeding heart, Victor. _ ”

Yuuri stared at the alpha with wide eyes, a feeling of relief hastily exchanging for anger by the absurdity of it all. He stood in a haste, both his hosts looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“He thought  _ what!? _ ”

* * *

Yuuri was still dirty from gravel dust from the road, his overcoat and gloves still on, as he stepped with quick steps into the sitting room. There sat both his family and Victor’s, Mr. Plisetsky as well as the Babachieva family, who often came to the estate to dine or take tea. It was a large party for sure, but Yuuri paid them no mind since he only had eyes for one. Victor looked startled, as did the rest of them, as Yuuri stormed in, door hitting the wall harshly as he stepped inside. 

“Yuuri, whatever is the matter?” his mother asked, all of the alphas having risen as he entered. Yuuri did not answer, he simply strode with sure steps to Victor, looking him straight in the eye.

“Sit,” he said, and Victor did, eyes wide and oh so blue. Yuuri loved the shade of them, but now was not the time to dwell on that. “You have recently ignored me and acted as if I have done you an injustice. I have been beyond myself with grief of thinking I had lost you. Today I find out that is not the case, so pray tell, Vitya, how on earth have you conjured up the notion of not being enough for me?”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri should have let him speak, but he was too infuriated with this silly alpha of a man to keep his mouth shut.

“For I am certain they are all figures of your imagination, fantasies conjured in your mind that hold no truth to them. So answer me this - do you love me? Not as a brother or a friend, but as a lover, someone to share your life with?”

“I do,” Victor answered immediately, and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. Some of the anger left him then, or perhaps it had been nevres. He was not fully sure, even after hearing Victor’s letter, that he would agree. “I do love you most dearly Yuuri.”

“Then I shall ask you to marry me, so we can put this whole misunderstanding behind us,” Yuuri said pointedly, not truly realising what he had done before the words had tumbled out of his mouth.

A sharp collective breath was shared among the participants of the room, for an omega proposing to an alpha was simply unheard of, and especially in public. Yuuri did not care about them. He only cared about the man in front of him, who’s lips spread into a lovely heart shaped grin, capturing Yuuri’s own heart more as it grew. 

“I will,” he agreed. Victor then reached out and took his hand between his own, pulling the glove off to place a kiss in the palm of it, making the last of Yuuri’s rage leave his body. “Yuuri I would absolutely adore to be your husband.” 

“Good, I would enjoy that too,” Yuuri agreed. Victor stood hastily, and then he turned to the room. Yuuri did as well, now having to face the improperty of his actions. They all looked in a similar state of shock, even if Mr. Plisetsky and the Babachieva family looked most surprised. Yuuri guessed they had not fully gotten used to him yet. 

“I shall need a moment alone with my fiancé, if you do not mind,” Victor said, and then without waiting for an answer pulled Yuuri out of the sitting room to the one just across the hall, which was blissfully bare. Only had the door closed behind them before Victor pulled him close, hands on Yuuri’s waist. 

“You were most foolish,” Yuuri pointed out, wrapping his hand around the back of Victor’s neck. He did not press his scent glands on his wrists to the ones on Victor’s neck, even if he longed too. Soon he could do it every day. “I love you most deeply, most urgently, had I not made myself clear?”

“Forgive me, my love,” Victor breathed, so very close now, breath ghosting over Yuuri’s lips. “I shall have to make it up to you. How shall I start?”

“A kiss,” prompted Yuuri, for he had longed for one for so long. “And then we shall see about a fast wedding.”

“Perfect,” Victor agreed, and then finally leaned down to press his lips against Yuuri’s own. They were warm and soft, and Yuuri gripped him firmer, finally daring to believe this was real. Warmth and joy filled him, and he pressed his lips against Victor’s again and again, until a smile so wide it hindered them kissing anymore broke out on his face. How wonderful it was to love, and be loved in return. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the last fic for regency week! I hope you have all enjoyed it! Please check out the event if you haven't already, and thank you so much for all the love 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
